Rosie
by AnyoneIWant
Summary: The reason why Larten Crepsley quit being a General. LartenXOC. Some OOC. Rating changed to M due to lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rosie.

She is my whole world, perhaps my universe. Even as a teenager, she loves playing childish tricks and pranks. Mostly on me. But that is because I am her only friend, I think.

Friend. But I love her more then that. I love her enough to selfishly rip her humanity out of her just to be with me. But not yet. She is too young, too fragile to live as a vampire. I may be selfish, but I am not heartless enough to rip childhood from any mortal. Especially from one with hardly any happy childhood.

Her father was brutally massacred by an insane vampaneze. The vampaneze could have killed her, had I not been the one tracking him. I was sent by the princes to get rid of the vampaneze for aimlessly killing. I was too late to save Rosie's father, but the Vampire Gods allowed me to save Rosie. Two people died that night; Rosie's father and my target.

The proper thing for a Vampire General to do would be to leave the girl to figure out what to do next. But I could not. She stood beside me, shaking, clutching a small stuffed dog to her face, shielding her face from the bloodshed. She was seven years old at the time and I could hardly imagine what heartbreak and confusion she was going through her head.

Without thinking I held my hand out to her. She looked at me for a moment with large brown eyes, dropped her stuffed dog loosely to her side, and took my hand. Still looking at me, she asked, "What will happen now?"

I did not know what to say at first. Then I smiled and said, "What is your name?"

She giggled, a noise I hope to never forget, "Rosie."

"My name is Larten Crepsley. Would you like to come with me?"

"What will we do?" she asked.

"What would you like to do?"

She looked at her father. He was ripped to shreds. I had to close his eyes after I killed the vampaneze, but his mouth was gaping open in a scream that would never be heard or remembered. She looked back up at me and said, "I want to go with you."

And that is how we ended up together. I made sacrifices for her; I abandoned my General duties and denied my nomination to become a prince just for her. I could not tell my superiors why I did it, they would not understand. I simply and politely said that it was none of their business.

As years went by with my Rosie, she went through the normal human changes. At first, she called me "Daddy" but I told her countless times not to call me that. I did not want her to know me as that. Then she called me Mr. Crepsley, which I allowed. But as she hit her teenage years, she became fresh. She called me by my first name, thinking it meant disrespect. She did not do it to really disrespect me, but to perhaps get my attention.

She loved to fight. She remembered how I killed the vampaneze who killed her father and wanted to know how I did it. She wanted to learn to defend herself. I taught her and she picked up. I mostly taught her the basics because that was all I hoped she needed to know.

Because I was illiterate, I could not teach her to read and write. She did learn some when he father was alive, but could not read big words. I had no choice but to enroll her in school. A private school. I lay awake in my coffin all day thinking of her and how she is doing. I would get out of my coffin at sunset and find her sleeping on the floor right outside the door, too exhausted to finish the trek to her room. She had matched her sleeping patterns to mine in order to play with me more as a child. After two years of school, I took her out of school. She could read anything and her penmanship was readable (I think). I had to get her out of school because we had stayed in that town for too long. It was a vampire habit to not stay in one place for too long.

I have watched her grow. I have seen her cry and laugh. I know her more then anyone and I almost want to keep it that way. Nine years later, she is still with me. I never lied to her. I told her what I was and she did not mind. She knows and follows the vampire way like a real vampire.

Her story will be told by me, Larten Crepsley. I will start her story with a series of events that happened while she was with me in her earlier years. These stories are very important, so pay attention! The first few chapters are not in any particular sequence or order, but they will eventually, once I speak of her sixteenth year; her most important age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I never said hello to in the first chapter!! I just wanted to get it published. So far, i don't have too many fans, but, hey, that's why I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK!!! (disclaimer; hint hint)**

**Anyway, this story is three years after Mr. Crepsley takes Rosie in. She is ten years old and it's SNOWING!! Well, somethin' bad happens.**

* * *

"Mr. Crepsley!" Rosie said, tapping the outside of my coffin. I groaned and opened it.

"What?" I growled.

"Look!" she pointed to the window. I got out of my coffin and peaked through the heavy curtains. Snow. Large puffy sheets of bright, white snow. Most of it undisturbed in the late night. Strange, I do not normally sleep in.

I replaced the curtain and looked back at Rosie. She was grinning widely and was hoping slightly on the balls of her feet. I tried to hide my smile.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's snowing!" she threw her arms in the air and spun in a circle, stumbling slightly.

I put on an innocent face and shook my head, "It is not snowing, Rosie."

Her smile slowly fell, "What?"

"I said, it is not snowing." I could not hold in a sharp laugh as she stomped over to the window sill and pull herself up. She opened the curtains with watery eyes and gasped, "Yeah huh!" she exclaimed, pointing.

"Actually, Rosie," I pointed out, "It stopped snowing."

She giggled and almost fell off the sill. I caught her before she fell.

"Rosie! Be careful," I scolded.

"It snowed!" she said, "Let's go ice skating!"

I carried her to her room, "You do not have any ice skated, Rosie," I reminded her, dropping her on her bed. She giggled.

"Who needs ice skates?" she asked.

I knelt so that I was at eye level with her, "Little girls named Rosie need ice skates."

She pouted and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"We can, however, do other activities," I told her.

Her eyes sparked again, "Really? Like what?"

"We can make those people of snow," I tried, "Or roll around in the snow and make shapes."

She rolled her eyes, "Snow angels, old man."

I narrowed my eyes. Her mocking smile faltered a bit. My features softened, "That too."

She thought for a moment, "What do you want to do, Mr. Crepsley?"

"Let me get you bundled up and I will think of something." I told her.

About an hour, we were outside, throwing large balls of snow at each other. She got me good in the face, so I charged towards her, picked her up and roared playfully. She screamed and laughed. I threw her in a pile of snow. She did not emerge from the pile and I knelt to examine the pile. Suddenly, a huge pile of snow was stuffed in my face.

"Pphhh!" I mumbled, falling back. I wiped my face. Rosie was still in the pile, waist deep, laughing.

"Now you are going to get it," I growled. She stopped laughing and looked at me with wide eyes. She fled.

I ran after her, pretending to be upset and angry, but, honestly, I thought she was the most adorable creature in the world. Very fresh, but, still, adorable.

I let her outrun me. She ran ahead and ran through a spilt of bushes. I also ran through. I almost ran her over.

She was standing at the edge of a frozen lake. The surface sparkled with ice and snow. It was beautiful in the glistening moonlight. I stood close behind her, staring at her curiously.

She looked up at me. Agh, those eyes! She gave me those irresistible eyes! Those large brown eyes that almost _always_ got her what she wanted.

I sighed, defeated, and nodded. Her eyes lightened. She stepped onto the slippery ice and slid. She had amazing agility for a ten-year-old. She did not fall, though waved her arms to keep her balance. She told me that her father would take her ice-skating. She wanted to be a figure skater. I was sad, watching her move about the lake with no skates. I felt like I had ripped her dream from her.

I heard a crack.

"Rosie," I said immediately. She stopped and looked back at me. "Let us go now."

Her face fell, "Why?"

"Because when we get back to the hotel, we can make hot chocolate," I promised.

She smiled again and 'skated' towards me. Then, the unthinkable happened.

She slipped. She fell.

Her body crashed against the ice and the ice broke. Her body went under. Not a sound escaped her lips.

I quickly made my way across the frozen lake. I plunged my arm into the water. The sudden hit of adrenaline that hit me when she fell masked the intense cold. I grabbed onto something and pulled it up. It was Rosie's jacket. She was not wearing it.

Swearing loudly, I dove in. The cold stung my cheeks and froze my toes, but I ignored it. I could see Rosie several feet below me. Her hair floated around her head. Her feet kicked lightly and small bubbles escaped her slightly parted lips.

I swan after her and finally took hold of her hand. I pulled her close to me and kicked my legs hard. The top of my head hit the icy surface and I swore. But instead of sounds, bubbles exploded from my mouth. I punched the surface and used my quickly fading strength to pull her out first. I climbed out after her. Looking at her face sent another wave of adrenaline running through my veins. I quickly picked her up and flitted across the lake. I huge split appeared on the ice where I flitted and the ice broke apart.

She was ghastly pale, almost gray. Her lips were still and a light blue. I shed off her heavy jacket. Only then did I realize that she was not breathing.

Acting fast, I started pumping her chest. Water came out of her mouth in a steady flow.

Tears rolled down my face as I pounded the life back into her. Three years. Only three years and it was going to end. Just like that. A tear rolled off my nose and I saw it drop on her upper lip.

She coughed and water splattered out of her mouth. Her eyes were still closed, but she was gasping for breath. Her lips moved, like she was trying to say something.

"Rosie!" I howled in delight. I took her in my arms and hugged her close. She braced her shaking arms against my chest, not liking the sudden intrusion in her space. "I must get you home."

I tried ignoring the extreme cold I was in as I flitted back to the hotel we were staying at. I scaled the wall as to not raise suspicion of the employees. I put her on one of the beds and started removing her clothes. Her arms and legs were coated with cold water and her own clammy sweat. I dried her off quickly and tucked her into the bed, using extra blankets from the other bed next to it.

The exhaustion hit me like a slap in the face. I stumbled and managed to catch myself on the corner of her bed. I had been moving mostly by adrenaline and now that there was nothing else I could do for her, I was weak.

I practically crawled to my coffin under the other bed and tried stripping my own clothing. I do not remember if I ever made it to my coffin because I blacked out struggling with my tie.

My eyes fluttered open. It was pitch black, even for my eyes. I picked my aching head up quickly and a sharp pain traveled from my head to my neck. Charna's Guts! How on earth did I get in my coffin!

I opened the door. Someone had also pulled my coffin out from under the bed. Weird.

"Evening, Larten," I heard.

"Gavner," I sighed and laughed at the same time.

He poked his head out from the top of the bed. Not Rosie's, of course. He was grinning stupidly.

"You know, even though you were freezing cold, almost completely blue, your jacket thrown to the floor next to you and your pants unbuckled and hanging around your arse, I was still scared as hell for you." He said seriously.

I growled, "Weird, because if I saw you like that, I would not be surprised at all."

"Touché," he shrugged.

I climbed out of my coffin. Gavner had also dressed me. Not normal for him. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently

"You undressed me, cleaned me up, redressed me, and put me in my coffin?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

I narrowed my eyes, "You did not even put my coffin back under the bed, thus making it difficult for me to get out when I woke up."

Something flashed across his eyes.

"Spill," I said simply.

He jerked his head to the bed behind me. Rosie was still lying in the bed, wrapped comfortably in all the blankets. She had turned on her side and was breathing evenly. She was still a little pale, but her lips were ruby once again.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I stroked her hair. She sighed contently and shifted.

"I love her."

"Is she why you quit being a General?" he asked. Something like jealously was in his voice.

I nodded, "I-I could not help myself. She is so young now, but I honestly could not control myself. I do not regret it. I love her more then anything."

I looked back at Gavner. He was smiling. "Do you have any regrets?"

I looked back at Rosie. She looked so peaceful asleep, but no longer dead looking. A tear rolled down my cheek. I swiped it away before Gavner could notice, "I have no regrets."

Gavner stood. "I believe you, Larten." He patted my shoulder.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him.

"I had a vampaneze to take care of. Don't worry, I got him."

"I did not here about random killings in these parts," I muttered.

"They started about three days ago." Gavner said. He shifted uncomfortably.

I glared at him, "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Gavner answered quickly.

I swore under my breath. "How about her?" I nodded my head at Rosie.

"Same." He shrugged, "She's been tossing and turning and talking in her sleep though. She should wake up soon."

As if on cue, Rosie sighed heavily and turned to face me. She sniffed and mumbled something I could not decipher. Then she became immobile and was breathing evenly.

I feared for her.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that just a really sucky ending? A sucky ending for a sucky chapter.**

**Have a nice day *death's touch***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, i put a time skip here because that is how Larten was planning on telling his story, but now the chapters will more or less go in order.**

**Larten:** **Do I get a say in this?**

**AIW: Does it look like you do?**

**Larten: *Silence***

**AIW: *Sad eyes then glomps* I is sorry but this is how story is to be told.**

** Disclaimer: If i was Darren Shan, i wouldn't be posting my random stories here. Rosie is mine though**

* * *

Two years after Rosie's near Death experience, I decided to return to what I loved most; the Cirque Du Freak. I had told many stories about my adventures in the Cirque Du Freak to Rosie and every story had her on edge. They were not bedtime stories.

She, of course, knew of Madam Octa, though she was not too fond of her. Just silly arachnophobia, but most humans are afraid of spiders.

When I told her we were going to the Cirque Du Freak, she literally jumped with joy, "Seriously! Yes! When do we leave?" she asked.

I chuckled, "First thing tomorrow night."

She pouted, "Tomorrow? Why not now?"

I laid my hand on her head and she looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes, "Because we need time to prepare and I need to alert Hibernious that I will be rejoining."

She blushed and looked sideways, "C-can I be in the show too?" she asked.

I taped a frown on my face, "I do not know, Rosie." I told her, "Hibernious can be very picky about who can perform." I was teasing her.

Her brown eyes got wide, "B-but, can I just be your assistant?"

"Really? You wish to perform with Madam Octa?" I nodded my head to the cage.

Rosie looked at the cage. A look of wonder crossed her features. She nodded, "Sure."

Rosie will never cease to amaze me.

We packed what little we had. Rosie wore the same clothes almost everyday; black skinny jeans with boots and a red t-shirt under a faded black sweatshirt that was too big on her. The sweatshirt used to be her fathers. She kept it to never forget him.

The coffin I was currently using is, of course, disposable. I left my real coffin at the Cirque Du Freak, knowing I would return some day. I pulled the coffin out from under one of the beds in the hotel room and climbed in it. Rosie was already lying on her bed, still wearing the same clothes she wore everyday. She did not smell, for she bathed everyday and cleaned the clothes whenever she had the chance.

"See you in the night," I said to her. She smiled at me in return, yawned, and closed her eyes.

I closed my coffin and fell asleep.

The next night, we set out immediately. I paid for the room and we were gone. She literally hopped on my back once we were outside. "Onward, to the Cirque Du Freak!" she announced pointing. I did not move.

Her hand dropped, "Plleeeease?" she begged in my ear. I chuckled.

"Why not?"

I flitted without warning her. I heard her sharp yelp and laughed. Flitting was amazing. Vampires cannot fly, but flitting feels very close to it. The way you feel like you are walking very slowly through a blur of colors when really you are the fastest being in the world.

Rosie loved it too. She loved to watch the world go by without anyone else but me knowing about her encounter. But she is merely a rider. She has never experienced being the runner.

I stopped about a mile from the Cirque Du Freaks camp. Flitting is fun, but it wears me out. I put Rosie down and caught my breath.

Rosie is always shaky when she walks after being flitted. She swayed a bit and sat down, stretching her legs. She was a contortionist, so she was able to touch her forehead to her knees and breathe deeply.

Once we were both settled, we proceeded to the Cirque Du Freak. They were performing at an old theater on the outskirts of the city. I asked Hibernious the morning before if they were performing. He said yes and that I could go and enjoy the show if I wanted.

Hibernious knew about Rosie. I had told him immediately after I picked her up from her hometown. He simply nodded his head and said that he saw it coming. I asked him about her future, he said that he could not say anything.

As I neared the theater, I could hear the commotion inside. I was late.

I took Rosie's hand and we ran together to the entrance. We burst through the door and made our way to the stage room. Rosie's heart was thumping with excitement and she had gooseflesh on her arms. I gave her a wide grin, which she returned. I heard shuffling nearby

"Good evening, Larten." Said a voice I knew all too well. Rosie jumped a foot in the air and squeezed my hand.

I laughed, "Evening, Hibernious. I see you still like to scare people."

A light in the corner turned on and my good friend, Hibernious Tall, leaned against a pillar. He had a small smile on his face. I saw him look down at Rosie, who was very pale.

"Good evening, Rosie," he greeted.

"H-hello," she squeaked. Rosie is not well with new people. She is extremely shy. She was staring at Hibernious pale faced with fear and awe. Another reason why I am surprised she would want to perform in front of a crowd; she is shy.

"Rosie, this is Hibernious Tall. Mr. Tall, to you," I added.

Hibernious walked to us and crouched to Rosie's level. He might as well have been sitting down because Rosie is short for her age. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rosie." Hibernious said kindly. He obviously knew of Rosie's social issues.

Rosie nodded and continued squeezing my hand. I squeezed hers back, "S-same here, Mr. Tall."

Hibernious stood up straight and said, "I do not want to keep you two waiting. The show has already started. The Wolf Man is on right now and I would not want you to miss the rest of the show."

"Thank you, Hibernious," I said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine." Then he 'disappeared.' Really, he flitted.

I opened the door to the performing center and walked in with Rosie close to my side. The Wolf man was just getting wheeled off the stage. I choose the back row and sat. Rosie was still gripping my hand but was not afraid anymore. She was very excited.

"Our next performance," Hibernious announced from seemingly nowhere, "Is Truska."

I watched Truska walk on stage. She ignored the catcalls of the other men in the audience and proceeded to grow her beard. Those catcalls stopped then, I will tell you that! Her beard is brilliant. She can grow it extremely long and is silky to the touch. But nothing can ruin the long locks of facial hair, as she demonstrated to the audience.

Next came Sive and Seersa, the Twisting Twins. Contortionists. Rosie watched the twins as they performed amazing stunts and tricks. I chuckled, knowing almost exactly what she wanted to do should she perform in the Cirque Du Freak. I am sure the Twins would be proud to have someone perform with them.

Rosie clapped wildly with the rest of the audience and awaited the next performer. Rhamus Twobellies.

Rosie watched in absolute wide-eyed horror as Rhamus devoured mountains of food in a short period of time.

"How does he do that!?" she whispered harshly to me.

I shrugged, "He has Twobellies!" I answered. She giggled.

Once Rhamus finished his act, Gertha Teeth walked on. She broke spoons, knives, wooden two x fours, chains, and large sheets of metal with her teeth. Rosie watched and flinched every so often at the loud echo of Gertha snapping something in half. She applauded slowly, though I knew she was in freezing awe.

The grand finale was Cormac Limbs. But what a finale it was! Hibernious made the Wolf Man go after Cormac and bite his arm completely off! The audience, including Rosie, gasped. Tears sprung from her eyes as the Wolf Man feasted on Cormac's limb, no pun intended. I tried not to smile as I told her, "It is okay. It is okay."

"Okay?! That Wolf thing just…just…" she trailed off as Cormac's arm grew back before her very eyes.

"Cormac Limbs is his name," I told her, "Any part of his body that has been detached will grow back."

She looked at me, "What about his head?"

I shrugged, "Ask him. But last time I checked, he did not want to try decapitation, should something go terribly wrong." I winked at her.

She nodded, understanding.

Hibernious drugged the Wolf Man, as it was about to go after the audience, and Cormac explained as best he could about his limb regeneration. The audience was satisfied and clapped with great intensity and even gave him a standing ovation, which Rosie and I gladly participated in.

After the theater emptied and the last people left, talking excitedly about the performances, I took Rosie behind the curtain. There, I introduced her to everyone I knew in the Cirque Du Freak.

Everyone loved her. Truska grabbed Rosie's head in a hug, tears streaming down her face, speaking in her seal bark language. I do not know why Truska got so emotional but from the few words I knew of her speech, Rosie reminded her of a daughter she once had. Or that she just finished cutting onions. It might have been that last one.

Rosie met Rhamus Twobellies next, who towered over her in size and overpowered her in weight. Being incredibly small, Rosie only managed a small squeak in hello. Rhamus's laugh boomed and he patted her head roughly. "Glad to met cha', Rosie."

Rosie grinned sheepishly. The performers were making it easier for Rosie to like them, which is good. She never went out too much so she never met anyone knew. I allowed her to go to school for two years after I took her from her home, but only because I was illiterate and she insisted that she remain in school to read. I let her, then moved away from her home town, and then almost got her drowned in a frozen lake.

Enough of that.

Next, she met Cormac Limbs. She was eager to meet him after his performance. She looked like she wanted to ask him a question and Cormac clearly saw that.

"Spit it out, missy!" he exclaimed.

Rosie blushed pink and averted her gaze with a small smile, "W-what happens if…your head gets cut off?"

Cormac laughed, "Not sure. Haven't tried it yet. But maybe some day when I am feeling adventurous and stupid." He winked at her. She giggled.

Finally, I told Rosie that we were going to see the twins. She waved good-bye to Cormac saying, "Bye, Mr. Limbs."

"Call me Cormac, missy, I'm not that old," Cormac laughed.

Rosie fidgeted outside the Twins' dressing room and was humming quietly. When the door opened, she stopped her humming abruptly. It was Sive who answered the door. Seersa was behind her.

Sive looked down at Rosie and smiled, "Well, hello there. What is your name?"

"Rosie," she answered.

Seersa looked down at Rosie, then up at me. She smiled wickedly, "Never knew you had it in you, Larten," she winked.

I tried to keep my face from flushing. "Very funny, Seersa." I told her, "We watched your performance and Rosie was quite impressed. She is a contortionist as well and was eager to meet you."

Seersa looked at Rosie, who was almost as red at my cloak! Seersa nodded and smiled, "I take it you want to join the Cirque?"

Rosie nodded, "Yes, please."

"And you want to perform with us?" they asked in unison.

Rosie nodded.

The twins looked at each other and exchanged thoughts. Then they nodded to each other and told Rosie is unison, "Of course you can perform with us, Rosie,"

"But you've got to show us what you've got," Seersa put in.

"And train with us," Siva added.

"Lots of physical exercise is required to keep your bones flexible." They said together.

Rosie nodded, "I can take it,"

The twins looked at each other and giggled. "You'll be our assistant for now," Sive said.

"But just until you have mastered our routine perfectly without flaws or missed breaths," Seersa continued.

"Then you can perform with us," They clarified together.

Rosie looked up at them and smiled secretly, "When can I start?"

Women are weird, but teenagers are worse.

* * *

**Review, even critism is accepted, but only if it helps the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**I could have done a number of things to this next chapter....but all of them were boring....so i decided to skip Rosie's training and go straight to when she performs with the twins. I will be honest, the last time i was at a circus was in first grade and something went wrong when the guy got shot out of the cannon, so please, bear with my terrible explaination of Rosie's performance with the Twins.**

**Larten: Yes, it looked a lot better in person, but explaining it is impossible.**

**AIW: I just said that!!!!!! **

**Larten: Do not yell at me! You do not own me! Or the rest of the Darren Shan Saga!!!!**

**AIW: Noooooo *evil grin* but i own Rosie.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak," Hibernious said to the wide eyed audience, "Home to the most talented humans—and other creatures. I am Mr. Tall and I will be your…master of ceremonies, if you will.

"Our opening act is…" he paused for dramatic effect and four Little People rolled a large cage with a black covering on stage. "The Wolf Man!"

One of the Little People swiftly uncovered the cage and the Wolf Man roared at the gasp of the audience and the brightness of the spot light.

Next to me, Rosie flinched. I looked down at her without moving my head. She was pale as a ghost and her lip was trembling. She was after my act which was about three performances away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking back at the Wolf Man.

She nodded. Her performance was with Seersa and Sive, the Twisting Twins. She wore tight black leggings and a black long-sleeved top that revealed her belly button. The outfit was skin tight, meant to seem like a second skin in order for her to move comfortably. Her feet were bare and her toe nails were painted a glossy black.

She has been on stage with the twins, but merely as an assistant. She had to learn their routine step by step, twist by twist, in order to perform with them. After months of hard training, she was ready. When she was told she was going to perform at the next show, she was so excited, she ran to me, woke me up, and told me all about it. Though I was still half asleep.

Now, however, she was frightened. We had a big crowd tonight and she already threw up what little food she ate that day. I comforted her, telling her that she would do great and that Seersa and Sive would not have even considered letting her perform with them unless they were 100% sure she was ready. She calmed down a little bit, but still shivered with stage fright.

While we watched Hibernious lead the Wolf Man around the audience, Seersa and Sive touched Rosie's shoulders gently. She jumped and turned around.

"Rose, do you want to practice one more time?" Sive asked.

Rosie looked up at me. She did not want to leave my side, being so scared and she also wanted to watch me perform with Madam Octa. I smiled and nodded to her. She nodded back and allowed Seersa and Sive to lead her away.

As Rosie went to go practice one last time with her mentors, the Little People rolled the caged Wolf Man off stage, who slept soundly in his cage.

Truska was next. As always, she wowed the audience with her amazing facial hair and received catcalls, even when she grew her beard. Hans Hands raced on stage, on his hands, of course, and did his act of running extremely quick on the palms of his hands. Rhamus ate his tenth meal of the day and finally, it was my act.

As Hibernious's booming voice announced me on stage, I looked around one last time for Rosie. She was still practicing. I shrugged and walked on stage, looking as grim as I possibly could as a Little Person brought Madam Octa on in her cage.

"Now," I began, "I warn each and every one of you, the venom in Madam Octa's bite can kill all of you. So, please do not make any noise to startle her."

I brought out my flute and opened the cage, causing gasps from the audience. I help my hand up to silence them as I brought my other hand to my lips with the flute. It sang a note and Madam Octa walked out of her cage obediently.

I asked her to do tricks and she gladly did. She loved to perform, to show off. When my act of over, I bowed and walked off stage with a Little Person carrying my spider behind me. Once off stage, it handed the cage to me and I jerked my head in a nod. Any creature of Desmond Tiny is nothing pleasant.

I stayed out of view of the audience, but I managed to see the stage very clearly. I have not yet seen Rosie's act. The twins insisted that I would have to wait.

"If we showed you now," Seersa began.

"We would have to show everyone now," Sive continued.

I could still hear their laughter in my ears. Why did I let Rosie be taught by trouble making twins?

"And now," Hibernious boomed, "Allow me to introduce you to Seersa and Sive, the Twisting Twins!"

Three ribbons dropped down from the ceiling in the dimmed light. I could see Rosie's small silhouette. She was in the middle of the twins' ribbons.

"Seersa!" Hibernious boomed. A single spot light on Seersa, who was on the left closest to me. She stretched her leg up so her knee touched her forehead.

"Sive!" Another spotlight shined on Sive, who did exactly what her sister did. Both were dressed similarly to Rosie, only they wore black socks to cover their feet and there was only a diamond of stomach that showed.

"And, our newest member," Hibernious boomed, "Rosie! Who has been taught by the Twisting Twins to perform for all of you."

A third spot light on Rosie. She held onto the ribbon tightly, without wavering, and stretched both her legs up to her forehead. She scissored her legs apart so she could smile dazzlingly at the audience. I saw her wink at someone and whomever she winked at whooped.

The stage was theirs. They outstretched their arms and held hands. Rosie let go of her ribbon and Seersa and Sive made play that they dropped her. I almost flitted on stage to catch her! But Truska held me back, amusement in her eyes.

Rosie did a bunch of acrobatic tricks, using the twins' hands as leverage. She twisted her legs around their arms and hung upside down. Then she actually managed to twist her body along the length of the twins' arms, facing Seersa and giving me a wink and a smile. I returned the smile.

The twins let her go and she swung down, her legs wrapped around Sive's arm and Seersa holding onto Rosie's entangled arms. Seersa stretched her legs up and wrapped them around Rosie's waist, her back to the audience as she hulled herself up. She gripped her sisters' shoulders and pulled herself up to she was balancing on Sive's shoulders and Rosie was still tangled on her arm. Rosie let go and landed on her hands with an almost silent thud, her legs split in mid air. Sive let go of the ribbon and landed perfectly on Rosie's thighs with Seersa still on her shoulders.

As the audience clapped, Seersa flipped off of Sive's shoulders, but Sive did not get off of Rosie's thighs. Instead, Seersa dropped to the floor in between Rosie's hands and entangled her legs with Rosie's. Sive then split her legs so that she was mirrored with Rosie and she twisted her legs around Rosie's as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hibernious said from no where, "The Twisting Twins!"

The audience clapped wildly as the Twisting Twins and Rosie bowed to their audience, still in that painfully awkward position. Honestly, my groin was in massive pain just looking at them!

The three untangled themselves and climbed up the ribbons, ending up in the same position as when they entered, only Rosie's stretched legs covered her face. The stage lights went out and they received a standing ovation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I had midterms and they were killer on the brain; I still have headaches. plus my birthday was a few days ago and we're preparing for my party. Im 16 now so i'm having this huge bash. 80s theme, because the 80s just rule!!! Anyway, this chapter is not my favorite one, it was sorta rushed, as you will see. I am going to estimate that this whole story will probably be a little over 10 chapters. maybe one or two more. **

**Larten: did you pass your midterms?**

**AIW: Can you read and write?**

**Larten:............you still don't own the Darren Shan Saga**

**AIW: GOD DAMNIT, CREPSLEY!!!!**

* * *

"I messed up," Rosie groaned. We were in the Twins' dressing room after the show. Rosie apparently thought she screwed something up and was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She was complaining that her knees were not straight enough and made the last position look awkward.

"You did not mess up, Rosie," I told her, "You were perfect." _The position was _meant _to be awkward._

"Yeah," Sive said.

"I don't think anyone even noticed." Seersa said.

"You do not know that!" she cried. "Something could have gone terribly wrong. Sive might not have noticed that my knees were not straight and might not have adjusted."

"Rosie," Sive said, "You did absolutely wonderful."

"If we knew that you weren't going to be 110% percent out there, we would not have asked you to perform with us." Seersa continued.

"Believe me," they said in unison.

I suddenly feel better about having the Twins as Rosie's mentor. She needs a female figure that is tough, but encouraging.

Rosie took a deep breath and nodded solemnly. Then yawned. She blushed, "Excuse me," she said.

"You need to rest," Seersa said.

"I agree," I said, "Come on," I extended my hand and she took it. We walked out of the dressing room.

"Larten," she said.

I gave her a side ways glance, "Yes, Rosie?"

"C-can we take a walk through the town? I really just want to go for a walk." She said.

"I do not know, Rosie. It is getting late."

"It is early for you," she gave me the eyes. "Pleeeeeease Mr. Crepsley?"

Avoiding those eyes is like trying not to stare at Alexander Ribs. Trying to resist them is unheard of.

"Fine," I grumbled, "But you are changing."

She gave me a look, "Like I would go into some strange town with no shoes on. Give me a break, Larten."

Once she pulled on a pair of boots and her fathers' sweatshirt, she was ready to go. She kept the leggings on. We walked the few miles into the heart of the town. It was a small town, and nothing happened this late at night. But a big, bustling city was only across the bridge.

The city reminded me of my first home as a human. The lights, the noise, the smell. It was almost the same. But it was not my home.

We did some window shopping. Even though it was late, the sidewalks and streets were crowded. People sold food and souvenirs on the sidewalks. Rosie picked up a painting and examined it, then put it back. The picture was of the city with a black sky and all the skyscraper lights were on. It was beautiful. I asked if she wanted to purchase it, but she said no. She is not the type to buy everything she picks up.

I do not know why Rosie suddenly wanted to go out. She is not into crowds. I glanced at her a few times and she looked nonchalant, like any shopper in a city. But her eyes were darting back and forth. She looked at anyone who passed her or shoved her. I suddenly knew why she wanted to do this; she wanted to be more comfortable with crowds.

As I was purchasing a bag of honey roasted nuts from a stand on the sidewalk, Rosie looked at a telephone pole with too many papers on them. Her back was to me and she seemed to be looking at one flyer in particular.

I walked over to her and handed her the paper cone of nuts, "Anything interesting?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, nothing."

She took off into the crowd before I could stop her. I ran after her and found her looking through the window of a fudge store. The man was making fudge in the window and he winked at her, but his smile did not reach his eyes. He was overworked and underpaid. I could tell.

As we walked back into the town, Rosie asked me, "Are there other freak shows other then the one Mr. Tall owns?"

The question startled me a bit, "Well…I am not sure. If there are others like the Cirque Du Freak, then I would not advise going to them."

"Why not?"

I sighed, "Humans can be…greedy," I said carefully, "they will do almost anything to get money, even if it means totally disgracing one of their own. Mr. Tall treats us all very well. Why do you ask?"

She bowed her head, "There was a flyer for another freak show on that telephone pole."

"I would not worry." I told her quickly, "More rational humans put a stop to stuff like that. When one is greedy, they become less careful and give themselves away faster. Mr. Tall is not greedy and is careful when picking locations for shows."

"Okay," she said, but I knew the thought still troubled her.

Rosie was so tired by the time we returned to the theater that I had to help her out of her shoes and tuck her into bed, something I have not done since she was eight.

She was already asleep when her head hit the pillow, so I kissed her brow and swiftly left. Hibernious was waiting for me outside her room.

"Evening, Hibernious," I greeted.

"Good Evening, Larten," he returned, "Care for a walk?"

I was exhausted, but eager to tell Hibernious about the other freak show, so I walked with him. We strolled around the theater as I told him about the flyer for the freak show Rosie was looking at. His face was grim.

"Do you remember the name on the flyer?" he asked.

"No," I told him, "But I am sure Rosie would remember."

"Good," he said, "I have been hearing of another freak show. The own is a terrible man. I have heard rumors that he even locks up children."

"That truly is horrible," I mumbled, "Human or not, children are precious."

"You love her, don't you?" he asked.

Well, that was out of the blue! I tried to keep my face from matching my hair as I said, "Who?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Larten," he chuckled.

I sighed, "I do love her. But not like a father would." That was all I said about it. He understood, wished me good night, and flitted off to leave me with my thoughts.

**

I awoke to a sharp bang on my coffin. I kicked it open. Sive.

"What?" I growled, still cranky from sleep.

"You had better get up, Larten," she told me, "Hibernious wants everyone in the stage room immediately. Also, Rosie has not been around all morning."

At that, I shot out of my coffin and walked out of my dressing room, almost running into Seersa. The twins trailed behind me as I entered the stage room and sat in the front row, the twins on either side of me.

As I sat, Hibernious went on stage, but he did not flit. When Hibernious does not enter dramatically, then something is wrong.

"Recently," he started, "I have heard of another circus in the area. I have heard rumors that the owner beats and does not feed his performers."

Everyone whispered to each other. Truska was sitting to Sive's right and I noticed a tear trail down her cheek. Sive whipped it away and Truska barked in thanks. Hibernious raised his hand in silence.

"I visited this circus, a companion accompanying me. She was just as horrified as I was. The rumors were not accurate. The circus was much, much worse.

"I complained to the owner, Mr. Gimply, and he was more then happy to ignore me. I do not tolerate such inhumane ways of treating these gifted people. So, I set them free. Almost all of the abused people, mostly adults, insisted that they could take care of themselves.

"There was, however, a child."

From stage left, Rosie walked on. A very small boy, probably three or four, was clutching her hand. He was very thin and wore only a pair or shorts. His skin was a glistening green, even in the dim lighting. Some parts of his arms and stomach and back had faint red marks. His yellow hair was scraggly and looked like it was either hacked off or torn from his scalp.

When he saw everyone in the "audience," he whimpered and moved closer to Rosie. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and hugged her leg.

"This is Evra," Hibernious said, "As you can see, he has a snake-like physical appearance. Say hello, Evra."

Evra let go of Rosie's leg and looked at us all. His wide, green-yellow eyes were wide with fright and confusion. He lifted his arm and his fingers twitched in a timid wave.

"Hello," he said. His voice was raspy. His eyes darted to every face and when he looked at me, I winked. He smiled a slight upturn on his lips. It looked awkward, like it was new to him.

"I asked Evra if he wanted to join our family," Hibernious bent down and picked up Evra. The boy let out a small yelp as he was lifted _many_ feet in the air. "I explained to him that we are nothing like those savages. That he will make many friends and get fed three square meals a day and have shelter. He agreed." Hibernious smiled, "Welcome, Evra Von."

There was a slight pause. Then, at the same time, almost everyone in the audience asked, "Von what?"

The boy threw his head back and laughed. He looked at the audience, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks, and said, "Just Von."

Hibernious put the boy down and he ran to Rosie. She hugged the boy, but in such a way that was comforting, but did not touch the red marks on his body. I hopped on the stage and she looked up at me.

At only fourteen years old, Rose has developed the motherly instinct. She went with Hibernious to the circus after I told her about other circuses. She saw Evra and her heart broke. She could not help but save the child. When she looked up at me, her eyes were hopeful. In the course of only a few hours, perhaps, she already loved him.

Evra let go of Rosie and looked up at me. I kept my face neutral as I stared back, but softened my features when he took a step back.

Rosie then whispered something in his ear and his eyes sparked with mischief.

Any child of Rosie's is trouble for me.

* * *

**yeeeeah........if you throw anything try not to aim for my head. The white light of the computer screen is drilling holes in my eyes and burning my brain out of my skull.**

**R&R pleze 3**

**Larten: Wait, what is Evra going to do to me?**

**AIW: *silence***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! AIW is back! I know i haven't undated in a while but that was because of school and finals and such...okay, im totally lying. I just had a really big writers block and i was too lazy to think something up and i have been all caught up in reading random books of hardly any importance in my life. will this happen again? maybe.**

**Now, for those who were wondering, Evra is indeed in this story. Rosie is obviously before Darren Shan's time. I just thought i'd fill in that unexplained reason as to why Crepsley didn't want to be a prince. I thought it was a cool idea.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Crepsley: You know what else she hasn't been doing? Owning the Darren Shan saga.**

**AIW: YOU KNOW WHAT CREPSLEY?**

**Crepsley: What?**

**AIW: ...**

* * *

Two years after adding the snake-boy, Evra, to the Cirque du Freak family, I come to realize that I am happy that being a vampire has made me sterile and therefore cannot have children.

Evra seems to be very easily pressured into anything because he listens to whatever Rosie has to say. So, Rosie must have told him that it was _okay_ to play stupid pranks on me. She must have said that I would be _fine_ with having a coffin full of mayonnaise (the most rancid of the human condiments, I must tell you). She also _must _have told him that giving all of my red clothes to Truska and telling her to wash them with a light bleach to turn them pink was _exactly_ what I wanted done with them. Oh, and quite recently, he replaced half of my bottled blood with hot sauce.

That green boy is in so much trouble. His 'mother' too.

I stormed to her tent and whipped the flap out of my way. I found her sitting on her hammock writing in a notebook. She stopped writing and looked up, "Hiii, Larten!"

"Hello, Rosie," I said before I could remember that I was mad at her. I regained my anger composure and said, "Rosie, I need to talk to you about Evra."

Rosie gave me an oh-so-innocent look. "Rosie, you're 16. That will not work on me."

"Come on, Larten; let the kid have some fun."

"Turning my clothes pink should never be classified as fun!" I practically screeched.

Rosie's face turned the color of my new clothes.

"Rosie, did you color my clothes?" I demanded.

"Er…well…you do not wash properly and I just wanted Truska to get the stains out…they smelt quite…well, really bad." Her voice was getting softer with each word, "It was an accident, Larten. I am sorry."

I stared at Rosie for a moment more. Then I howled with laughter. I calmed myself after a few moments, but then began laughing again at Rosie's confused expression. Eventually, I heard her nervous laughter along with my more flamboyant chortle.

"Erm, Larten? Are you feeling well?" she asked.

I stopped laughing and whipped the tears out of my eyes. I smiled at her affectionately, "I am fine, Rosie. You are just very amusing."

"Amusing how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you are probably the only person who gives a bats ass how I smell."

She gave me a blank look, "No offence to your vampire friends—who must all smell pleasant, I am sure—but I think I hang around you more then they do…or they are just too polite."

I snorted at 'polite.' _Wait until she meets Vancha. Poor girl might have a heart attack._

The thought of Vancha March sent me back to my days as a General. And Vampire Mountain. And how long it's been since I last went to the mountain. It is almost time for our reunion.

But I could not take Rosie to Vampire Mountain because….well, it is Vampire Mountain, not Vampires-Can-Bring-A-Human-Friend Mountain. The only way she can go to Vampire Mountain is to become a vampire herself.

I took a good look at her. She was 16 but she looked much older. Her body looked almost completely developed. She has been through all of her feminine issues (none of your business). Her maturity level does not match those of other 16 year old girls. She still swears like a drunken sailor, but so do most freaks in the Cirque (mostly me from all of those recent pranks).

However turning a human into a vampire is not the choice of the vampire. The human must have their mind completely made up. Especially for women, with there natural instinct for wanting and loving children of their own. Rosie will need to make up her own mind on that matter…although it seemed awkward to bring it up now.

"What are you thinking about, Larten?" asked a soft voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Rosie looking at me curiously. She always wants to know what I am thinking, that one.

"Well…Rosie, remember what I told you about Vampire Mountain?"

"Yes. Every few years the Generals and Princes and some other vampires meet at your headquarters to discuss and gossip about stuff going on in the vampire world. Hot topics nowadays are the vampaneze, right?"

"Correct." I said, "Well, it is about that time to go back."

"I thought not all vampires had to go." She pouted.

"We do not. But it would be nice to see everyone again."

She sighed, "Well, I sure as hell cannot go." she said, "I will take care of Madam Octa for you."

I cleared my throat, "Rosie, you can go…if you want."

She looked at me, "I can?"

I sat on the bed next to her, very close. "Rosie, you remember when we first met right?"

She bowed her head and her long hair curtained around her face. Through the locks of hair, I saw her features twist into something sinister.

"Yes," she said in a low voice, "I remember."

"Do you know why I did what I did?"

She lifted her head and told me innocently, "Because it is your job?"

I chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. My hand lingered on her cheek for a moment while I said, "More like a privilege."

We were mesmerized by each others eyes for a moment. It was not until my eyes began to water from lack of blinking that I looked away with my eyes squeezed shut. I sighed and said, "I will see you later. Keep an eye on Evra." I got up and was about to leave, but Rosie grabbed my arm.

"Something is bothering you, Larten," she said. Her tone was serious.

"Rosie-" I began.

"I know how you think of me, Larten." She whispered, "And…Larten… I feel the same way."

My heart skipped a beat, but for the life of me I would _not_ gasp. It just seemed too good to be true. I love Rosie more then a father figure. You can call me a pedophile for that, but I truly do love Rosie. The fact that she would love me the same way is…Paradise.

The intense blush on her cheeks told me that she was very nervous about admitting this to me. It was unbelievably cute. Her brown eyes began to water when I didn't say anything right away. I sat back down and wiped a tear trailing down her cheek with a shaky finger. "Why are you crying?"

"Your breath smells like hot sauce."

Before I could even move, swear, or find Evra and pummel him into a quivering pile of snake juice, Rosie pressed her lips to mine. Her lips were soft and tender and I tried to resist bruising them with my own rough ones. The kiss was innocent and I could feel the waves of nervousness radiating off her. After all, this was her first kiss and she was probably just winging it. But the innocence of it was…arousing.

I traced her lips with my tongue gently. She closed her eyes and moaned, wrapping her arms timidly around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

She was the one who broke the kiss. She pulled back, panting. I could hear her heart racing. Her face was the most gorgeous shade of crimson. I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back, very timidly, but looked away. I cupped her chin and turned her to face me again. "Why do you look away from me?"

"Um…w-well, um…" she stammered. She was just so cute.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "You have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of."

She rested her head on my chest and sighed. "I just…I have never done this before."

"Like I said, you have no reason to be embarrassed." I started to run my fingers gently through her soft hair.

Just then, the flap opened and in walked Evra Von. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and no shoes. When he walked in, he was grinning, but when he saw the embrace Rosie and I were in, his grin turned into a nervous grimace.

"Er, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Rosie pulled away and went over to Evra. She picked him up with a grunt, "My gods your getting big!"

I just watched. Rosie had decided to take in Evra as her own. He even calls her Mommy. It is cute to the freaks here at the Cirque du Freak who have come to know and love Evra, but it was more then a bit disconcerting for me. After all, he filled my coffin in mayonnaise.

As if remembering the reason why I came into her tent in the first place, Rosie put Evra down with a stern look. "Evra Von, did you pull unnecessary pranks on Mr. Crepsley?"

Evra looked down and prodded the ground with his big toe. "Maaaybe…"

"Well, then, I want you to apologize to Mr. Crepsley. I said you could play with him, not make him smell worse then he already does."

I rolled my eyes. Evra, however, did look very afraid. He came up to me and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I sighed and outstretched my hand, patting his head. He flinched under the touch and looked up at me with large, green eyes. "I forgive you, Evra, but please, do not do it again otherwise I will have to get you back."

He tried to hold back a smile. "Now, run along and bother Cormac or something." I said, shooing him away.

He fled rather quickly with diabolical plans to make Cormac Limbs' life a living hell.

Rosie walked back to the hammock and sat on my lap. "So, when are you leaving?"

I looked at her a little confused, "Where am I going?"

She frowned, "Didn't you want to go back to Vampire Mountain?"

I sighed, "Rosie, I cannot. I do not want to leave you."

"I will be fine! I have Mr. Tall watching me. Or…" she broke off, "You can…you know…"

My eyes widened at what she was hinting at, "Rosie," I said in a low voice, "Are you suggesting that I…_blood_ you?"

She nodded. Before I could say anything, she said, "I want to be with you for the rest of your life, Larten. Just like how you were there when I was growing up. You were there when that vampaneze attacked my family and you were there to save me when I fell in the lake. I-I love you, Larten, so much."

That last phrase made my heart flutter. She loved me. And not like a friend or a father, she truly, deeply, honestly loved me. I tilted her chin up with my index finger and kissed her. It wasn't timid anymore, but passionate. When I pulled away she was looking directly at me.

"You do know what you have to sacrifice, right?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes, Larten. After all, it was you who taught me. I know that I can never go in the sun and I am okay with that. I am okay with drinking blood. After all, you don't kill anyone. And Evra already looks at me like I'm his mother and that's good enough for me."

I nodded, "Very well. However, I will blood you as a half-vampire first because the trek to Vampire Mountain is extremely difficult. And maybe it would be easier for you to be able to be in the sun for just a little longer. When we are at the base of the mountain, I will blood you completely. It is just easier that way." At least, I think so.

Rosie smiled at me. "That's fine. When do you want to…you know." She blushed again.

I stroked her cheek, "Whenever you want."

She looked at me eagerly, "How about now!"

For some reason, that surprised me. I blinked at her, "_Now?_"

She nodded. "Better sooner then later. And I can get used to the effects by the time we go."

I shrugged, "Alright. You know-"

She cut me off, "That this can be very painful and the after effects are like nothing I have ever experience before and blah blah blah. The long you stall the more time you have to change your mind, Larten."

I sighed, "Alright. Palms up."

She did as she was told. I pierced my fingertips, and then hers. And then I put my hands on top of hers.

I could feel the blood rushing out of my body and disappearing into hers. It hurt and I felt dizzy. But I kept my expression as calm as possible. Rosie twitched and flinched. She was biting her lower lip and some blood oozed down her chin.

Then, it was over. Rosie slumped and I caught her before she could hit the ground. We were both breathing heavily.

"How do you feel?" I asked softly.

"Like some freak just injected his blood into mine," she said grumpily. I chuckled. Her head snapped to face me, "What are you laughing at?"

I shrugged. Then I took her hand and stuck her fingers one at a time in my mouth, coating them in my healing saliva. She blushed at the action. To make her even more uncomfortable, I closed my eyes and moaned. She shoved me with her free hand and giggled. "Larten!"

* * *

**You know what Rosie loves? REVIEWS! please and thank you **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah...sorry about that...its a long story...to make it short, i fell in love. Then he had to move away, cheated on me, lied about it the first time, then told me, and now we're broken up, but we still say "I love you" to each other. I've dropped a good...20 lbs since the last chapter? I also had strep, which i havent had since i was three, i am dead serious. I havent had strep throat in 14 years and i get it NOW? Way to go, body -_-**

**And i've also had an extreme writers block. **

***IMPORTANT***

**Do you guys want a lemon scene? I already kinda have one written down so it'll be the next chapter. Consequences will be a rating change because it is graphic and there will probably be more. Please submit your answers in reviews. Thank you :D**

***Disclaimer***

**Crepsley: Where the blood have you been?**

**Me: *sigh* Not owning Cirque du Freak**

**Crepsley: Damn straight!**

**Me: 0.0**

* * *

So Rosie was blooded. After that, she went through some personal changes. Her diet changed from human food to blood. She had absolutely no problem with that, seeing as she would sometimes assist me in my blood-hunting. Her hearing was improved and so was her eye sight, which was a huge thing for her considering she was a little near-sighted.

Those were the minor changes.

The big change was her strength. Being a contortionist in the show, she relied a lot on her strength. But she didn't just need it. She needed to control it, something she couldn't do after I half-blooded her.

I remember one of her practice sessions with the Twisting Twins. They were just practicing a normal routine when Rosie accidentally ripped Sive's arm out of its socket. Being a contortionist, this did not hurt Sive, but it did surprise her and she yelped and dropped Seersa, who landed like a cat.

Rosie ran off somewhere after that and showed up at the Twins' trailer, telling them she was suspending herself from the act and that she already told Mr. Tall. Sive assured Rosie that she was okay and that it was just an accident, but she knew as well as anyone that trying to convince Rosie to do something other then what she thought was right was like yelling at a mountain. Rosie had none of it. She still helped around the Cirque du Freak, mostly with the Wolfman, to actually test her strength.

I thought she would be mad at me for turning her, for making her give up her passion. But she was not. Whenever I woke up from my vampire sleep, there was Rosie, napping by my coffin. She was a glorious sight to see when I wake up and I often had thoughts of that happening in the near future.

But I always ruined the image by waking her up. Because every night, right when I woke up, I took her out to the woods and trained her strength. She already knew how to fight, but now she felt she had to relearn all over again with her new strength.

Two weeks after I blooded her, she mastered her strength. We sparred almost every night, but we never found a winner because the heat and sweat and passion between us left us both panting on the cold ground, our limbs intertwined and our lips glued together in a heated kiss.

And let me tell you; she was not shy about kissing like she was the first time. She was anything but shy. She was passionate and fierce and…

Ahem.

Three weeks after I blooded her I told her it was time to set out for Vampire Mountain. She was excited.

"It is about time, Larten." She said, "I was starting to think you just wanted to blood me for selfish reasons."

Be that as it may, it is not my entire intent. "We will leave tomorrow night. You do remember that-"

"Flitting or bringing any supplies on the trek is forbidden." She finished, rolling her eyes, "I know, Larten. I am also starting to think that you like hearing yourself speak." She got on her knees on her hammock and gave me a small kiss. When she pulled away her eyebrows were raised, "You need to remember that I am not your student anymore, Larten."

As if I ever thought of her as a student!

"Sleep well, Rosie," I told her, moving a lock of hair out of her face, "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Of course, the next night, there was Rosie, napping by my coffin. I was about to nudge her awake, but she jumped before I touched her, a look of terror on her face. I got on one knee to her level, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She was panting slightly. "I dreamt of a small man. He had this human heart with a watch in the middle of it. He swayed it in front of my eyes for a moment, and then I was falling down a hole. I could hear cruel laughing. Then I woke up."

My fists clenched. There was only one man—or creature—I knew who carried around a heart-shaped pocket watch. I gripped Rosie's shoulders and kissed her tenderly. When I pulled away she was looking at me with a perplexed expression. "Larten, are you okay?"

"I am fine Rosie." I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I am just fine."

While we rechecked everything and made sure I had the correct route mapped out in my head Rosie did not speak to me. I think it was more out of awkwardness from my behavior. Also, I probably frightened her by making the dream seem like a big deal.

Rosie's precious possession, her father's over sized sweatshirt, had to stay behind. She knew it, but she still gripped it tight before she handed it to Evra.

Whatever business Desmond Tiny has with my Rosie I will make sure it is eliminated. There is no way he will go anywhere near her. No way.

So we started on our trek, wearing the proper traveling clothes.

The quickest way to Vampire Mountain from where we stood was through a desert. At night, this is no problem at all. But during the day while I slept under dead bushes, Rosie had to somehow shield me from the sun. It was not too hard…but then again, I am asleep. Another perk to traveling in the desert at night is that it is not too hot. It is rather cool outside.

We traveled like this, almost in silence, for a week. I kept quiet because she was struggling with the trek, as I figured she would. She is very athletic, but the soft, sandy terrain can tire one out easily.

When I finally did talk to her, it was a week and a half into the trip. We were sitting in a desert cave and it was windy and chilly.

"How are you doing, Rosie?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I am well. I guess I expected this. But the reality can still be a pain." She rubbed her temples as she said this. I wrapped my arms around her shivering shoulders and she leaned into me. She sighed, "We have not even spoken to each other in days, Larten." She said.

I shrugged, "I did not want to distract you. I figured you would be more comfortable with your mind set on the task at hand-"

She suddenly reached up and her lips were so close to mine I could feel her breath. "You talk too much sometimes, Larten." She whispered, and then she softly broke the space between our lips and kissed me.

I felt my insides melt and my mind blurred into fog. My eyes closed and my lips moved with hers. I was in Paradise. I am always in Paradise when I am with Rosie.

I held her waist and kept her close. Her cool body pressed against mine. We fit together perfectly. I loved the feeling of her small frame pressed against mine and I could feel her body heating up with each passing moment. While we kissed, she made the most intoxicating noise. The little moans and groans that escaped her perfect lips made me want to pin her down and mark her as mine forever.

Suddenly, her breath hitched and she pulled away. I looked at her questioningly but she just giggled, "Sorry," she said breathless, "I still need to breathe."

I nodded, still speechless from the passionate kiss we had and where it might have led to. She snuggled into my arms and we both stared out of the cave into the sky, where a gorgeous sunrise was winking at us. The moon, which was still seen, was the most beautiful shade of orange and it was a complete circle. I pulled Rosie closer and I whispered in her ear, "One day, I am going to go to the moon and carve your name into the brilliant rock."

She blushed so brightly at my corny comment I thought her hair would turn red. She buried her face into my chest and she started giggling uncontrollable while I laughed quite heartily. That was another thing Rosie did to me; she always made me act…different. Like my old self before Seba Nile took me as his assistant. She opened up a part of me that has not been remembered for a number of decades.

She brought out my inner child.

She emerged from my chest and yawned greatly. I let out a content sigh and shifted so that we were both as comfortable as we could be on a cave ground. She snuggled closer to my chest and whispered, "Good night, Larten."

She was asleep before I could say anything else, but I said it anyway while placing a light kiss on her temple, "Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

***Don't forget to vote Lemon or No Lemon!***

**AND REVIEW! THEY INSPIRE ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks! **

**Sorry for the wait... *sweat drop* I was going to give you a bunch of excuses...but the vote was unanymous: LEMON!**

**okay WARNING: i have never written a lemon T_T and i wanted to get this up as soon as i could for u lovely readers. So this will definatly NOT be the only lemon.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Larten:...JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**AIW: I do not own Cirque du Freak :3**

* * *

When we woke up the next night, I found Rosie sleeping with her back to me and my arm around her. I felt so close to her in this position, like only I could touch her and protect her.

It was a good feeling.

I sat like that for who knows how long. I did not have the heart to wake her from her peaceful slumber and have her endure more tortures of the terrain to Vampire Mountain. I wanted her to get all the sleep she wanted, even if we lost a day.

Eventually, she woke up. And it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Her eyes scrunched tight and she stretched her arms up high above her head, then she rubbed her eye with one hand. Then she rolled over so that she was face me and stretched her back, rubbing her face in my chest in the process. Then she opened one eye, but kept the other one scrunched close, and looked at me. I almost completely lost it because she was like a little kitten. Instead I brought her chin up and kissed her tenderly on her soft, red lips.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Morniiiiiiiing" she whispered back sleepily.

We both stood up and she stretched some more of her more flexible bones while I went a little outside the cave. Judging by the moon and stars, it was about midnight.

It will only take us two more nights to make it to Vampire Mountain. And I knew of a cave very close to the mountain that had a stock of blood wine so that Rosie and I could refill before we headed up the mountain. It also had coffins that we would be able to sleep in. I am used to the hard floors of caves and ice, but I know for a fact that Rosie is not, even though she has not complained once.

Once we were all ready, having chewed on some dried animal meat we had drying near the mouth of the cave, we set back out again. The reflective moon shone perfectly on Rosie's pale skin, making her glow and sparkle like the stars.

As we crossed the border from desert, to snow I could not help but think. Walking is always a great way to calm and settle the mind and this was a perfect time to think about our relationship. Of course, I have always shamelessly loved her, even when I first laid eyes on her when she was a scared little girl clutching her stuffed animal. It is sick, I know, but I do not care. I have never cared for petty human morals and laws and I refuse to obey them now. I have always known that Rosie was to be mine, even as I raised her. To a human, she could be my daughter, but to me, she is much, much more.

I do not know how long she loved me. Perhaps when she first hit puberty in her eleventh year or when she, too, first laid eyes on me. I will never know, but all that matters now is that she does love me, I love her, and nothing will ever change that.

The deeper we traveled into the snowy hills and mountains, the more I noticed how pink Rosie's cheeks looked against the cold. Rosie's cheeks were rosy. Ha ha.

Ahem.

What I also noticed was how blue her lips looked, and how they trembled slightly in the cold. When she saw me looking at her, she clamped her mouth shut and seemed to lock her jaw so that they would not tremble anymore.

"Rosie-" I began, but she cut me off.

"No." she said, stronger than I expected.

"But-"

She suddenly moved in front of me and stopped. She stood on her tip toes so that we were somewhat eye level and just stared at me for half a second. Then she tenderly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down so that my lips met hers in a slow, passionate kiss that warmed me completely from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I was so surprised from the kiss, that it took me a moment to return it and I felt Rosie's worry through the kiss. But I recovered, and I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. I tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away.

"Let us keep going, Larten." She whispered, then continued walking forward, leaving me with my eyes wide, my mouth agape, and my face as red as my Cirque du Freak suit.

_I love that woman._

I quickly ran after her, momentarily forgetting that I could flit, until I was by her side once more. She walked defiantly and with purpose. She really wanted to get to the mountain.

We walked on, a comfortable silence between us. That kiss seemed to give us an adrenaline to keep going on and faster. I could see the mountain in the far off distance. We probably would not make it to the base of the mountain until at least tomorrow, which meant we had to camp out in a cave, or make a fort of snow for when the sun came up.

Unfortunately for us, we had to make a snow fort. We gathered up big piles of dusty snow and patted it and molded it into a sizable little snow igloo. Inside was very cramped and there was fear that the harsh winds would collapse the crudely made structure, but we just held each other close to keep ourselves warm, occasionally kissing to help keep the warmth flowing through our bodies. We slept in each other's arms, content with the knowledge that if the igloo were to cave in, we would be together under the frozen snow.

The sun could not have set any sooner, because right as we rushed out of the tiny opening of our poorly made structure, it caved in. Rosie stared at the pile that was our home for one night and started to snicker, then giggle, and soon she was literally on her knees laughing. I looked at her in amusement and could not help but laugh as well. We were on our backs, laughing so hard our ribs hurt. It felt amazing, laughing that hard. When we eventually stopped, we turned to face each other and kissed. Then we stood up, brushed the cold snow off our clothes and skin, and then continued on our trek, hand in hand.

We moved very smoothly, both very well rested, if not lacking a little blood. But we were to make it to the cave at the base of the mountain tonight, and we can replenish ourselves there and rest nicely in coffins.

Everything was fine, until we got to a frozen lake that stretched for miles in width, but only a few yards in length. It was not until I was a quarter of the way across that I noticed Rosie was not next to me, nor was she following behind.

I looked back and saw she standing there, quite rigid. Her eyes were wide and her rosy red cheeks were almost as pale as the snow. Her hands were held limply by her sides. As I walked back towards her to see what was wrong, I saw that her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.

I quickened my pace, "Rosie?"

Nothing.

"Rosie, what is wrong?"

She still did not respond.

When I got back into the snowy ground, I grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes, "Rosie, it is very solid. You will not fall through I promise."

She did not say anything, she just shook her head and her lips continued moving. It scared me, seeing her like this, so unresponsive and distant.

I shook her shoulders a little and forced myself into her straight-ahead vision, "Rosie, I promise on my love for you that I will not allow you to fall into that lake."

Her lips stopped moving, her glassy eyes moved a little as she looked at me. She still looked frightened.

"Promise?" her voice was small and hoarse.

I pecked her on the lips, "I promise." Then I took her hand and started leading her across the frozen lake.

Her hand shook in mine, she moaned slightly the further in we got. Leading her was getting harder and harder because she was starting to resist. But I kept pulling her. I could have picked her up and walked her across, but she needed to do this on her own. She needed to conquer her fear of frozen water. Granted, on the day she fell through the ice on that day that seemed like only yesterday, I was also very scared. But I knew she could do this. She is a very strong willed person. I could no longer allow her to free frozen water.

So I held her hand, and walked her through it.

Finally, me feet sunk into soft snow. I looked at her in delight and she looked at me, alarmed.

"I did it!" she said, sounding like a child who just learned to ride her bike with no training wheels. "I did it! I am…not afraid anymore."

I chuckled. She was so proud of herself. I suppose that day had scared her her whole life. Never ice skating or even sliding on frozen rain puddles. Even though this is a small victory, I am very proud of her for conquering her fear.

I put my hands on her face and kissed her forehead, "Yes you did, my love."

She smiled up at me, a single tear running down her perfect face.

"How much farther are we?" she asked.

"Not too far. We are going to stop at a rest station that has blood and coffins for us. Its at the base of the mountain. Then when the sun sets tomorrow, we can be on our way up the mountain and our journey will be over."

She smiled even wider, "Well, them, what are we waiting for, Larten! Let us go up that mountain!"

I chuckled and started walking with her eagerly bouncing next to me, "Blood first, mountain second."

She rolled her eyes, "Fiiine."

We hit no other obstacles to the cave where there was blood, but when we did get there, the sun was practically out and we had to run (not flit) the rest of the way for fear of me burning alive. When we finally did make it, Rosie collapsed to her knees and looked in wonder at the five very dusty bottles of blood hidden in the corner.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life." She said.

I snickered at her very dramatic statement and went over to grab two of the least dusty bottles. I opened both with my teeth and handed one to her. We both drank politely, despite our eagerness. Rosie moaned around her bottle and the blood in my face headed south.

When we finished our blood and got the fire going, we both looked for the coffins, however there was only one available.

"You can have it, Rosie," I said instantly, going to make a little bed in the corner.

"Nonsense, Larten," she cooed smoothly, "We can share."

Again, blood running south!

Then I felt her delicate hands wrap around my waist and ghost over my stomach and chest. She was flush against my back and the pressure made a moan escape my lips.

"Larten," she said my name, "Are you alright?" I could hear the pout.

"No." I growled, then I spun around quickly, took her chin between my hands and kissed her roughly. My pants were getting tighter and tighter with every feather touch of hers.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands snaked down her body until they rested on her lower back. I ravaged her mouth greedily, wanting her more then I could every imagine. When I pressed my pelvis against her, she let out a little gasp.

"Oh, Larten." She moaned against my lips.

"Yes?" I answered gruffly.

"I want you so bad."

I could not longer take it. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, rubbing herself on my clothed errection. It felt so good I could have cum right then. I put her down near the coffin and ravaged her completely, removing her shirt and pants and she did the same to me. I sat back to examine her body. She was so perfect. Her breasts were perfect, perky and they fit in my hands. Her stomach was flat and toned nicely from her circus perfomance. Her skin was so creamy and soft I feared my own calloused fingers would ruin her. And her woman hood…It was just amazing.

Looking in her eyes, I gently rubbed between her legs, emitting gasps and moans from my love. Her silky folds felt like lotion on my fingers. I delved deeper and she arched her back, groaning. I could see the sweat springing onto her skin, making me want to take her right then.

But I did not. I wanted to make love, not have sex.

It was not until Rosie wrapped her thin, delicate fingers around my growing arousal, did I realize I was also naked. I felt her pump my hard cock, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. I shivered in her touch.

She worked slowly at first, then got faster and faster until I could barely hold myself up.

"Rosie" I breathed. Then I saw her face; her eyes were glossed over with lust and her lips were slightly parted.

I remembered that my fingers lingered in her folds and I gave her a quick kiss before penetrating her wetness. She stopped for a moment and let out a gasp, her back arching and her hips bucking. More sweat broke on her forehead and stuck hair to her forehead. She was so hot I could not help but imagine her tightness around me, holding on to me while I pounded into her relentlessly.

I pumped my fingers in and out. Slow at first, then faster and harder. I felt her warm juices spilling out of her.

"Mmmmmm Larten!" she moaned, "That feels so good!" She moaned and screamed my name. I then smiled and brushed my fingers against her sensitive nub and she jumped into my hand. Her mouth open in a gasp.

_If this is how she is when I am justy pleasuring, I cannot wait to see her when I am pounding into her._

I felt more juices slip out, then removed my hand. I licked the juices from my fingers and looked down at her. She was shaking and her hips bucked occationally.

"Larten," she whispered, "Let me pleasure you."

She was looking at my cock hungrily and before I could answer she sat up and crawled between my legs. She started at my neck by nipping and sucking. She made little mewls while she did so. Then she trailed her tongue down my chest and licked both my nipples, which sent shivers right down to my already hard cock. I tried not to make any noise, but my mouth still lolled open and my eyes rolled. Finally, I felt her amazing tongue dip into my naval then trail down to the base of my cock. I closed my eyes and grunted as she took me in, all of me, into her warm mouth.

And I am rather large.

I felt all of the movements her mouth made. I felt that glorious tongue slide down my shaft, to the base, then back up to my head, where she played with my sensitive slit. It felt so good, but she was going painfully slow.

"Rosie…" I whined, but she did not listen. She just kept on going so slow.

Finally, I could no longer take it. I opened my eyes and I grabbed her from the top of her head. I pushed her down, harder and faster. I saw her eyes open in surprise, but she did not fight me. She went with it. Her tongue stayed in pace and I found it more difficult to keep myself from coming.

Then she finally did stop. She pushed my hand away and was in my face in an instant.

"Larten," She whispered in my ear, "Let me ride you." Then she licked the shell of my ear and bit my lobe. My eyes fluttered and I layed back. She hovered over me, kissing me very softly. Her beautiful breasts dangled and jiggled while she positioned herself above me. When the head of my cock brushed the entrance to her pussy, I gasped.

"Please, Rosie!" I whimpered.

She licked her lips then penetrated herself on my cock. Her eyes pulled together and she bit her lip as she slid down. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

When I felt how tight she was, I could not help but grunt. She was so tight I felt like we were stuck like that. Her woman cavern was so wet and so warm.

All I wanted more was for her to move.

"Rosie" I grunted, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. Then she lifted her hips and slammed herself back down, making me see stars. She bounced on my cock faster and faster. I watched as her breasts slapped together with every bounce. Her mouth was still open in an "O" but her eyes were open. She whispered things like "Oh Larten" and "I love you" but I was unsure if her cries of love were in the passion, or if she meant it. I would ask later.

I gripped her hips and started moving her on my cock myself. She let me move her and take control. Using my vampire speed, I pounded into her, getting deeper and deeper and going harder and faster. She moaned and groaned and made the most beautiful and sexual noises. I felt the pressure build in my stomach before I could no longer hold it in. I dug myself all the way to my base and released my load into her body. She let out a moan and I felt something slick slide down my softening cock.

We both sat like that, me still buried inside her, before I pulled her off of me. She buried her face in my chest and hugged me close, her soft snores already reaching my ears. I wrapped my arms around her and muttered, "I love you, Rosie." Then I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I wont give u cookies for reviews, but i will give u lemons ;)**


End file.
